Impossible
by LilxAsianxInsanity
Summary: Most Popular, Inuyasha. Least popular, or not even popular at all, Kagome. What happens when he takes an interest in her. While she doesn't even bother to contemplate bout men. And best of all, they have to live together. BAD SUMMARY.
1. Memoirs of a Teenage Highschool Girl

Disclaimer-:growls: I don't own Inuyasha,but neither does Rumiko :P. Kagome owns Inuyasha :

**Chapter One**-Memoirs of a Teenage Highschool Girl

**ImpossibleImpossibleImpossible

* * *

**

_(FlashBack)_

"_Daddy, why is Mommy sleeping on the floor?" she cried, eyes filled with fright._

"_Kagome, sweetie, mommy is tired, let her rest." he simply stated. "Now why don't you two go back upstairs and rest, daddy will carry mommy into bed."_

_The man bent over to pick up his half-dead wife. Tiny, innocent eyes peeked from behind Kagome, his small figure, hidden. Anger could clearly be seen in those eyes. Eyes that once only smiled. He knew better, he knew his mother was on the verge of death._

"_DON'T TOUCH MAMA!" he spewed. Souta rammed with all his might, which was not much, into his father, only causing himself to fumble backwards._

"_Souta!"_

"_So I see your son doesn't want to listen to me, not that it's a surprise, Takaya was such a disobedient little brother." _

_He slowly made his way to the young boy, smirking at his obvious fear. Souta tried to back away, but the tall figure had already made his way into the little boys' pants. Slow pants of unwanted pleasure were being released from the boy._

"_You like that don't you?" he purred. "Now Kagome, if you don't mind, daddy has to punish Souta"_

_He roughly turned Souta onto his stomach, still gripping onto his tiny boyhood. He slid off the boys trousers' and rammed his manhood into the young boys' tight ass hole._

"_Kagome, HELP ME HELP ME HEL-_

_(End of Flashback)_

"KAGOME!" "KAGOME!" "MS.HIGURASHI!!"

A rolled-up stack up newspapers hit Kagome's head.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?!?!"

:gasp: "Language! Detent-"

-BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

Kagome

She ran, she ran like her life depended on it. "Bye Ms.Choksondix!"

'_phew..that was close..' _:sigh:_ 'why did I dream of that? after 9 years..'_

She headed for her locker and got her books.

"Hello BeautifulGorgeousPrettyHotSexy Kagome" the unwanted intruder said.

"What do you want Kouga?" a hint of annoyance was easily detected in her voice. "Wait don't answer that, no, I won't go out with you."

"Why not" the wolf boy whined.

"You know damn well why not" she retorted.

That left him silent. Kagome walked off.

On her way to sixth period, she bumped into the one and only, Inuyasha,

"tsk bitch" he mumbled and walked off.

She picked up her books and brushed herself, and continued for class.

'_this is going to be one longgg year' _:sigh:

* * *

Inuyasha

"But Sweetie!" an annoying voice rang

"No means no. I am not going to have a sixsome."

"Hmph! fine."

-BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

"Bye"

The apparent lovers kissed and parted.

_'lord that girl is insane..a SIXsome? im not trying to get genital herpes..'_ :sigh:

On his way to sixth period, some loser bumped into him, a strangly attractive loser, but he was Inuyasha Takahashi, no way was he showing weakness.

"tsk bitch" he said and walked away. He turned back and saw her walk away, her sway was...very captivating.

_'i wouldn't mind having a threesome with **her**...'_

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I am just starting it. 

NEXT CHAPTER-Enter,Hanyou Boy

**Love&Peace**


	2. Enter,Hanyou Boy

Disclaimer-I like totally so own……cookies! lol

Updates-I update weekly or whenever inspiration hits me. xD

**Chapter Two**-Enter,Hanyou Boy

**ImpossibleImpossibleImpossible

* * *

**

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon. Everyone was at lunch. Now let me explain to you the rules of Shinzu academy: 1.stick to your clique 2.no virgins allowed, and last but not least 3. dont mess with 'the kings of Shinzu.'

School Pyramid

**The Kings**-Inuyasha,Miroku,and Sesshoumaru, even though he doesn't come to school.

**Jocks**-Kouga,Hojo,and Naraku

**Cheerleaders**-Ayame,Sango,Kikyo,and Rin

**Loners**-Kagome and Souta

And the left-overs were the wanna-be's

* * *

Kagome

"Hey sis…"whispered a voice.

"Sup Souta," she fakely smiled. :sigh: "I remembered it…"she frowned. "The day that, that man…"she let the sentence linger,knowing that the listener already knew her meaning. She looked up into the sky with such a wandering mind as the wind blew against her hair.

"…Not a day goes by without him haunting my mind," the poor boy murmured. "His cruel taunts and laughter always fill my mind!" he screamed.

"I never forgave myself, for runni-" Souta placed his fingers on her lips.

"Lets eat, itadakimas!" he happily said. Kagome smiled. _'he looks good,i guess their treating him well.'_

"So whats on the menu today Souta? Is it what I asked for? Kagome teased. She tried to snatch away a few shrimps, but the boy kept moving his lunch box.

The happy siblings were were having fun. -BRINGGGGGGGG-

"Oop! got to go Kags." the boy ran hurriedly. "It was nice seeing you sis, lets meet up on the rooftop some other time again!" She smiled. _'its been a while since he's called me...sis._ "HOLY SHIT! I gotta get to class." Kagome scattered off to class.

* * *

5th Period

"Glad to see that you decided to make it to class Ms.Higurashi," the teacher sneered. "Dont doze off this time Ms.Higurashi"

She nodded and made her way to her seat.

"Psst."

Kagome looked around, nothing.

"Pssst!"

There it was, the pestering noise. She looked around and found a note by her foot, it read:

_meet me after school by the pool._

_love;takahashi_

She was flustered.

* * *

AfterSchool

He sat on the edge of the pool awaiting his new eye candy to arrive. His ears twitched, he heard footsteps.

"What do you want Takahashi?" she spat.

He turned and in just a few seconds, was already hovering over the teenage girl. "I want to get to know you," the hanyou whispered into her ear.

She blushed.

Kagome pushed him away. "Who the hell do you think you are?" "Just because your the king of school you think you can have anyone? "Well not me!" she tried to escape.

Inuyasha was already at the door when Kagome ran there. "Wench! who do you think YOU are?" "I simply said I wanted to get to know you, not fuck you!"

She was scared. She headed for the other exit. Inuyasha ran after her.

She passed the pool, unfortunately for her, she did not see the 'do not run, wet floor' warning sign.

She tripped and fell into the 12 foot deep pool. Kagome feared pools and did not know how to swim.

_(Flashback)_

_"You bitch, how dare you!" he slapped her._

_"Im sorry daddy! im sorry!" the small girl squirmed._

_The grown man caressed her small body, not leaving any part of her pure. She whimpered. He smirked and roughly rammed his large, fat fingers into her small virgin clit, letting blood flow. His patience running thin, he pulled out his digits and quickly replaced it with his throbbing hard cock. _

_"AHHH! daddy it hurts!!!"_

_"Shut..hahh...your mouth..hah," the grown man breathed as he moved in and out of her tiny being. She tried her hardest to escape, this aggravated the man. He removed himself from the child and dragged her by the head to the pool nearby._

_

* * *

_

"COME ON! WAKE UP WENCH!" came a distant voice.

* * *

_The man had thrown the tiny 6 year old into the deep 12 foot pool. _

_She was drowning._

_She was running out of air, as she was about to lose her breath, a silver blur appeared. _

_Her tiny arms reached out for the silver figure.

* * *

_

As she began to lose her breath, a silver blur appeared, and she reached out her arms.

20 minutes later

She fluttered her eyes open and felt soft lips upon her, blowing air into her mouth.

:cough: Inuyasha jumped. "I was just doing CPR!" he lifted his hands, as saying he was innocent.

The girl stared up at him. She was drowning. She almost died. She saw the same silver figure that had saved her from back then once again. She was grateful.

Kagome glomped Inuyasha.

She teared, "thank you.."

:sniff:

"for saving my life"

:sniff:

"I owe you." she smiled. "again." she whispered so only that only her ears could catch.

The hanyou was glad, he didnt know why but, he felt attached to the girl.

Inuyasha held her, tight. He looked deep into those beautiful dark brown eyes of hers and gently grabbed hold of her chin.

He slowly moved towards her...

* * *

To Be Continued. 

yes i know, it was crap. or this story was bull. yea yea! but i just wanted to update, didnt want you leaving me hah.!

btw tell me if you think im moving too fast,with the story NOT the updates!

& if your confused, tell me. in the reviews that is x)

NEXT CHAPTER-Anonymous

**Love&Peace**


	3. Anonymous

**Redid this chapter.**

A/N: lol thank you everyone for not rushing me and I apologize for my chapters for being short.

_Sidenote_: okay so today i was sitting in the snow, yes sitting in snow, and came along this stray with the prettiest eyes & softest fur ever! I tried to sneak him in but unfortuneatly, he peed in my room so my mom kicked him out. poor thing, hope he find a home. i named him inuyasha, and thats when i remembered i had a Fanfiction account x).

_(lol is that a good enough excuse for my non updates?)_

**Chapter Three**-Anonymous

**ImpossibleImpossibleImpossible

* * *

**

Soft hanyou lips brushed across sweet miko lips, causing her to gasp. Feared passed through her body, yet she wanted to continue with the male. This showing as she shifted into the kiss, and responded to each kiss.

* * *

Next Day

-BRINGGGGGGG-

The fifth hour class bell rang and she scurried to class before she was counted as tardy. Barely catching her breath, she entered the room as the bell rang, "Glad to see that you decided to make it to class Ms.Higurashi," said the scornful voice of Ms.Choksondix.

"Now go take your seat."

She took her seat and the teacher started the lesson, not that she paid attention, knowing that she had no need, since she always got good grades.

Tired, the girl rested her head upon her wooden desk, only to hear the familiar psst's of yesterday, knowing exactly who they were from, she picked up the note:

_remember me? i know you do ;). i never seemed to catch your name. mine is inuyasha, but i believe you already know that._

_inuyasha._

She giggled as she wote back:

_oh you are so conceited. im not telling you my name, guess. :P._

_anonymous._

She threw the note back and watched as the hanyou read it, the clear excitement in his face fading to a disappointed expression. He scribbled down some words and tossed the note back to the girl:

_that is mean...is your name kirei, since you are so beautiful and pretty. -wink-_

_inuyasha._

She burned from embarassment, since she never was called pretty, or beautiful, or even decent at that. It wasn't like she was ugly, she was very gorgeous to say the least, it was she just never tended to care to show it, always hiding behind baggy clothes and hiding in silence, in a secluded area. If she cared enough to wear a hint of eyeliner to bring out her beautiful brown eyes and jeans with a normal t-shirt, she would probably dethrone Kikyo of her -whory- throne, in which, my world, Kikyo never had.

The hanyou caught the thrown ball of paper and uncrumpled it, reading:

_thank you, for calling me beautiful...but no, my name is not kirei, but you got the first letter right though._

_anonymous._

He replied:

_is it Katina? Karin? Kishin? Kagume?_

_anxious inuyasha._

This causing her to giggle, she replied:

_you were close with one of those names, but i dont remember which one. :P_

_anon-y-mouss._

Getting tired of guessing games, the sneaky hanyo decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Ms.Choksondix, you forgot to take attendence."

"Oh thats right, well thank you Inuyasha," the stumpy lady cracked as she held her clipboard, calling out names.

Inuyasha-HERE

Erin-hai

Tamuki-present

Sango-right here

Miroku-yes my dear?

Naraku-...here

Rin-hai hai haii

Hojo-i am present sensei

and last but not least

Kagome-she had no need to call out, she simply raised her hand, feeling the energy of Inuyasha's smirk.

"Well seeing that everyone is here, lets continue on with the less-"

-BRINGGGGGGGG-

* * *

Lunch

She was so glad that 5th period was over, glad to know that she was able to escape that stalker hanyou's stalking stalker stalking stalk?

Done with gathering her food, she made her way to the rooftop to meet her brother.

"Hey shorty," Kagome cheerfully chirped.

"Who is it?" Souta simply blurted.

"Wahhhh? its your sister, Kagome."

"No, I meant who's the guy."

"I saw you kiss a guy afterschool yesterday," he threateningly continued.

"..Souta."

"Dont you remember what happened last time when you were in a relationship? do you want that to repeat?" he outburst.

"ITS NOT A RELATIONSHIP!" she fought back.

"Im just worried for you sis.." he mumbled, apolegetic.

She patted his head, "dont worry, im not stupid and naive anymore. I will be careful this time, and it does not matter, we are nowhere near a relationship. FYI, he kissed me," she defended.

-chuckle-

"Well lets eat," the siblings said, laughing.

"JINX you owe me a hug!" Kagome childishly giggled as she suffocated her brother with her smothering hug.

-BRINGGGGG-

"Wow that was fast, welp, gotta go!" Kagome rushed, until she was stopped by her brother words.._'you better be careful, because i wont always be there'_

* * *

Alright class, take your seats!" squeaked the voice of a unknown teacher. 

No one payed attention to the stranger.

"If you guys dont sit down, i will talk about your parents about your sexually active behavior," she smirked, which was not fitting for a woman as her.

Everyone listened and took their seats.

"I am Ms.Jenna and I will be substituting for Mrs.Hitoma.

"We are starting the school year with the most popular category in HomeEc, parenting," she said as she smiled.

"The pairs are posted outside."

Everyone ran out of the classroom and ambushed the school bulletin:

_Naraku Onigumo-Kagura Iyaiko_

_Miroku Houshi-Sango Lin_

_Kouga Ookami-Ayame Shizune_

_Inuyasha Takahashi-Kagome Higurashi_

_Hobo Onigumo-Kikyo Onigumo_

_Rin Shimiza-Sesshoumaru Takahashi_

_Unfortunatly for the lack of females in the class, these three males will be paired together._

_Erin Kanin, Ruka Ueda, and Tamuki Masuda._

_'dear lord'_ Kagome thought as she felt her newfound partner's presence"

"MS.JENNA! I HAVE A COMPLAINT! WHY IS THAT HIGURASLUT PAIRED WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!?!" screeched an obviously angered Kikyo.

"Because these are the pairs that I decided on, complain and you will fail and have to repeat the 11th grade."

Silence.

"Okay, the first two weeks, the women will live with the men and the two weeks after that, the men will go live with the women."

"The robot babies do not arrive until three more days, so please plan ahead, you will have to name your child, and treat is as a human child."

-BRINGGGGGGGGGG-

Afterschool most of the couple met up and drove home with their partners. Kouga and Ayame went home in Kouga's Mercedes Benz convertable. Miroku and Sango went home in her 1978 Volkswagon, in which she named Jillian. Naruku and Kagura simply walked home, seeing as that Naraku didnt own a car and he lived just around the block. The Onigumo siblings joined their big brother and his partner. The trio of girls drove home in a 1998 oldsmobile. Rin drove home, alone, seeing as her partner never made it to school, as usual. With that, leaving only Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha leaned onto his 2007, midnight blue Porsche, waiting for a particular miko.

_'There she is'_

He waved at the girl. "HEY KAGOME!" he hollered.

She walked over.

"Well Higurashi, we're partners, so your coming to live with me for two weeks."

She nodded.

"Okay, ill drive you home to get your clothes."

"NO!" she instantly cried.

"Why not?" he asked in pure confusion.

"Ill go get my clothes and you can pick me up here at 5, ok?"

"Alright."

They departed, leaving a confused hanyou and a worried miko

* * *

This chapter was used to explain why and how they were going to end up living with eachother. 

And i just simply had to, 'Marry' them x).

I kinda liked this chapter, now that ihave redone it :).

NEXT CHAPTER-I Know You Want Me

**Love&Peace**


	4. I Know You Want Me'

Disclaimer: "I totally own ALL of INUYASHA!" 

'_weird lawyers in pink spandex suits, that belong to Rumiko, appear'_

"Excuse me miss, you are being sued by our boss."

"More lawyers?!?!?!"

'_gets purse'_

"How much?"

"$700.00"

"Okay, so…here's a…rubber duckie, condom, thong, and a nickel, will that be all sir?"

'_holds all the shit I gave to him with a queer look'_

"Um…ma'am, I said $700.00, this doesn't even come close" _'points to thong in particular'_

'_slams door'_

"Sorry! I'm broke today, come back when I get a job (never)!"

**Chapter Five**-I Know You Want Me

**ImpossibleImpossibleImpossible

* * *

**

6 o'Clock

Inuyasha had driven Kagome home and now they were in Inuyasha's room. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's bed, contemplating on where she was. Deep in thought, she did not notice the yound man approach her.

"I just built this estate and all the rooms are unstable so you'll be sleeping in my room for the meantime, and i'll sleep on the bed in the guest room."

Kagome nodded, to show that she understood.

"Well just get settled and then come down to the kitchen to eat dinner, if you get lost, call Jeffrey the butler," he said handing her a call button. And with that, Inuyasha left.

Kagome jumped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering a soft, sweet kiss, as she lightly touched her lips, blushing.

_'i think i'll take a rest'_ she thought, already falling into the grasp of a deep slumber.

* * *

Next Day

She heard rustling noises and her sleep was disturbed. Her eyes fluttered and she opened those deep chocolate orbs. She felt a strange warmth surrounding her tiny waist, holding her dearly. She rolled around and met the eyes of amber yet once again.

"You crawled into my bed last night,' he answered in a -as a matter of factly- manner.

She monotonely replied, "I sleep walk alot."

He 'hn-ed' in response.

"Well since im awake now, you can let go o-" she said as she tried to pry his arms off of her body.

Her sentence was interrupted by the familiar lips of a hanyou, lips that have kissed her before, soft, sweet, tender lips that seemed to make her melt.

Inuyasha inwardly smirked, noticing that the girl had finally shifted into the kiss, once again, just like last time.

A groan slipped the young's girls' lips, causing her to stop and burn with embarassment, her face red from blushing intensely. She quickly removed herself from him and stiffly walked away.

2 hours later

...and much to her dismay, she managed to get lost.

-sigh-

Luckily for the raven haired girl, her admirer had followed her, knowing that she would eventually get lost. He sneakily approached her from behind and whispered into her tender ears,"ive come to your rescue my damsel in distress."

She rotated around, startled, and in a sense, angry.

"I am not in distress, I know exactly where I am..."

"Well then where would that be?" he questioned in a smart ass tone.

"..in your house, somewhere..." she mumbled under her breath.

-chuckle- He gently pressed her against the wall, staring intensely into her eyes, his breath steady, her breath uneasy. He leaned in closer and put one arm on the wall, hovering over the beautiful girl.

"..wh-w-at is it?" she stuttered.

He removed a piece of white lint from her hair and smiled proudly.

"YOU GOT ALL SERIOUS TO REMOVE SOMETHING TINY FROM MY HEAD?!"

She advanced, regretting her action, she stepped back, and hurried back to her room, technically it was Inuyasha's room but whatever.

Inuyasha was confused, until he looked down.

Uh-Oh.

* * *

"OH MY KAMI!" Rin screamed. 

"How big was it?!?!" Rin continued.

"Was it long?" Sango teased.

"DID YOU TOUCH IT!!!" Ayame shouted.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "what kind of friends are you guys?"

"Well we want to know if it was a lil inu or a papa inu," Ayame sung in a bubbly voice.

_'it was definately a papa inu...' she thought._

"Well how do i face him you guys? now all i can think of is his 'friend' when i talk to him..." she incoherently stammered.

"HAVE SEX WITH HIM!" the three girls all said in unison and hung up.

"YOU GUYS!!! YOU GUYS?! AHHH!" Kagome screamed in frustration.

_'what kind of friends do i make? i guess ill take another rest, it is getting late.'_

_Flashback_

_"Kagome, I love you, be mine." he lovingly said._

_Kagome cried, "im always yours, always will be, you dont even have to ask."_

_The lovers hugged and shared a loving kiss._

_"I Love You Kouga!" Kagome outburst, flustered._

_He chuckled and held her tight._

_"I love you too my love dove," he whispered for her ears only._

_Three Days Later_

_-RINGGGGGG-_

_'We're sorry, this number is busy right now, please try again later.'_

_Kagome sighed and gave up, 'where could he be? he promised to pick me up.'_

_"I think i should suprise him at his house!" Kagome said to no one in particular._

_She got ready and primped for her mate and drove over to his home, seeing that lights were on, she knew he was home. Having a key, she entered. She now wished she didn't, because before her eyes were to sight of..._

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP- rang the alarm clock, awaking the girl from her dream/nightmare/memory.

_'its only 7 a.m...'_ her thoughts groaned, as she yawned and slowly got up.

She went into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower, then brushed her teeth, and washed her face. After her morning activities were done, she headed to the main kitchen.

In the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of a wet, half-naked hanyou drinking milk from a carton. He obviously had just finished a shower, seeing as he was dripping wet and shiny, and also seeing that he only had a towel wrapped around his lowers regions, in which Kagome could not staring at.

Inuyasha smirked, noticing the practically almost drooling schoolgirl, "you like what you see?"

"Pshh, in your dreams Inuyasha."

"mmmmmhmmmm, the way you say my name...its turns me on so," Inuyasha seductively purred, successfully turning Kagome on even more.

She was enraged with his confident, she charged at him, (throw in a banana skin peel), Kagome was falling.

Much to Inuyasha's liking though, she fell on him, and somehow, his towel 'accidentally' slipped, revealing a very awake and excited BigInu.

Kagome felt a huge bulge on her thigh and she peeked down to see the intrusion on her body, much to her horror, she screamed.

Inuyasha took hold of his friend and waved him around, mocking that it could talk, "You know you want me Kagome, deep inside you."

-slap- "YOUR A HENTAI!" She huffed and stormed off, slightly aroused, and very flustered.

_'now what am i going to do with you?'_ Inuyasha thought, still waving his friend around.

* * *

Lol; I dedicate this chapter to my beloved friend and author, aznxgirl2020. 

Shes the one where i got the lil inu, papa inu thing from.

& also, it may suprise you, but i do try my medium best on these stories, so please show that you care & at least revieww!!

or ill go and cry and never come back and ill make kagome lesbian and inuyasha gay! HMPH! watch me!

Please Just Revieww!!

this was an entertainment chapter, the next one is a serious & sad one.

NEXT CHAPTER-Behind Her Facade

**Love&Peace**


	5. Hold Me Tight

A/N: I have a lot to say. Please have enough heart to read it all.

First, my story has been very … un-updated due to stuff going on in my life. Does anyone have suggestions to ruin someone's life?

Second, my FRIENDS –glares at mari & aznxgirl2020- have led me off storyline. The story, supposedly was supposed to be a serious one with deep emotions, but now its like a crackfic in my eyes.

But don't worry, im continuing. My process will be very slow though. The beginning of this chapter is boring, but theres a _slight_ lemon in the end ;)

Lastly, remember how I said I would make this chapter serious? Well im half-sorry to disappoint you, it is half serious, half not. My FRIENDS –glares at mari & aznxgirl2020 again- made me stray off storyline. -sighs- im jux running my story right into the ground. :(

Also. its not called 'Behind Her Facade'. Its Called 'Hold Me Tight...' due to the event i have chosen.

**Chapter Five**-Hold Me Tight...

**ImpossibleImpossibleImpossible

* * *

**

Her heart raced as she stormed off, anger rising.

_'Pervert! I swear he's gonna to pay. I shouldve took a kitchen knife and chopped that long, big, thick, juicy, sex-!'_

Stopping in her tracks, she screamed, "OMG what am i thinking?!?!"

_'all the shock is getting to my head'_ she thought, shaking off her previous naughty thought and headed for the nearest room to calm down.

* * *

"Damn..." 

He sat on the kitchen counter, panting harder and harder, releasing sounds of pleasure, as he imagined Kagome's luscious body.

Touching her.

Caressing her.

Fucking her into oblivion.

Making her scream his name out in ecstacy.

_'mmhmm..Kagome...scream my name'_

* * *

With Kagome Again

"Urgh INUYASHA!" She screamed into the pillow. (ahh the irony, haha.)

_'mmmhmm this smells like inuyasha...'_

_'maybe i should go and apologize...'_

She flipped over onto he back and stared at the ceiling,_ 'whats happening to me?'_

"I wonder what's he doing, I bet he's mad at me," she said to no one in particular.

_

* * *

_"Uhhh Kagome!" he groaned in a raspy voice, as sweat dripped down his body. (-cough- i really want to see that.)

* * *

She got up and headed for the kitchen, smiling, ready to apologize to Inuyasha. 

She walked down a few hallways and past many doors, looking for the main kitchen.

As she got closer and closer to her destination, she heard a glimpse of her name. Confused she entered. BIG mistake.

* * *

-pant- -pant- 

"Kago- Kagom- KAGOME!"

He relaxed and crouched, until he heard a scream and looked to his right.

_'HOLY CRAP! im in deep shit.'_

-slap-

She stormed off. _Once Again._

-sigh- "Thats all she's been doing these few days, not that i can blame her...if i want that girl...i need to start showing her," he said to himself as he cleaned himslef up and headed for his room.

* * *

Later that night.

_(FlashBack)_

_She now wished she didn't, because before her eyes were the sight..._

_of her beloved, Kouga_

_and one of her best friends, Ayame_

_engaging in the mating ritual._

_She ran to her friend and pushed the wolf off._

_"KAGOME! its not what it looks like!" Kouga stammered as he took hold of Kagome's wrist._

_"Then what the HELL is it _KOUGA_?!?!" Kagome screamed back, eggagerating his name. "Because what I see is YOU trying to take advantage of a drugged Ayame!" She continued, helping her drugged friend up._

_Kouga threw Ayame down and pushed Kagome to the floor, attacking her neck flesh._

_Ayame laid helpless watching from afar, wishing she wasnt drugged._

_"GET OFF OF ME!"_

_"No! you are my woman!" he growled as he unzipped his pants and tore off her undergarment._

_"NO NO !!!" she cried, tears pouring from her hurt soulful eyes._

_He didnt care to listen, ramming into the poor tainted teeager. _

_He rammed harder and harder every round._

_Blood finally spilled. _

_Both from her womanhood and neck._

_Kouga had mated with her._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"AHHHHHHHH!"she screamed, awakening from the frightening nightmare of her unwanted past.

* * *

"nnnnnnhnn," groaned a groggy hanyou. 

He had a bad feeling in his stomache, causing himself to roll side to side, while thinking of Kagome.

While he was finding a comforting position, he didnt care to notice a crying miko that had mistakenly entered his room.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, voice filled with want and need.

He stopped in his tracks and got off the bed, running to his loves' aid.

There was no need for words, Inuyasha simply pulled Kagome to himself and held her tight to his heart.

The way he held her and twirled her hair, she knew he was trying to apologize, so she nodded.

In a matter of seconds, Kagome was being held bridal style by Inuyasha and put into his bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead as he made his way beside her.

Not wanting to lose the girl, he wrapped his manly arms around her petite and fragile body. Trusting the male, Kagome tensed and relaxed into him, her body shape melting and fitting into Inuyasha's scultped body as if they were born for eachother.

He carefully watched over her in the night. A few hours later, he smelt the scent of tears. He could hear her trying to hide it from him, suppressing the sadness that she felt.

"Kagome," He murmured lovingly as he turned her body toward his own. He moved the tiny strands of hair that covered her beautiful face behind her ear, and tenderly kissed away her tears.

Moving down lower from her cheekbone, he headed for her sweet lips.

Kagome stopped him, placing her middle and index fingers upon his gentle, yet deadly lips.

Needing to taste her once again, he removed her digits from his mouth and leaned in, ravishing her tongue.

He licked her teeth, begging for submission.

She allowed it and succumbed to him.

Their 'battle-of-the-tongues' led to Inuyasha being atop of Kagome.

He held both of her arms above her, leaving her helpless.

Kagome didnt like this feeling of being so weak, so she squirmed, which im betting was not such a good idea, seeing at it aroused Inuyasha.

He couldnt hold back his arousment anymore, he went for it. Trailing kisses all over her body, from her ear to her face, to the nape of her neck.

His tongue attacking her delicate, deliscious neck. He could smell her arousal

Wanting more, he traveled lower, to the covered valley between her breasts. He nipped and nipped at her.

Tired of nipping on clothing, instead of skin, Inuyasha slowly and teasingly undid her ribbon with his talented tongue, causing her entire nightgown to unravel. He saw before his eyes, the woman he truly wanted and lusted for, wriggling from embarrassment and arousal. Her body amazed him.

She had curves in all the right places. Her voluptuous breasts, her toned midsection, her curvaceous thighs, they all amazed him and simply made him want her more and more.

Hearing her body cry for him, he undid her bra and engulfed her tiny, perk nipple. (Mari and i laughed at this part SO much.)

* * *

-DINGDONG-

The butler, Jeffrey, made his way to the door and opened it, revealing a fedex delivery man holding a box.

"Please sign here sir."

Jeffrey signed and took the box and entered the west wing elevator.

* * *

Kagome tightened her grip as Inuyasha tasted her.

"Ahhh...hah...hah...Inu-...ya...sha.." she managed to call out.

* * *

_'master sure has been acting unusual ever since the mistress has arrived,'_ the old man thought.

* * *

He scissored her wet clit, trying to widen her entrance.

* * *

"Master your mechanical baby has arrive--" Jeffrey stopped in midsentence as he saw that the master and his mistress was engaging in sexual intercourse.

Kagome and Inuyasha instantly removed themselves from eachother, blushing furiously at the fact that someone saw them.

"Ooohohoho, it is alright master and mistress. I understand that you both have sexual desires and wish to engage in rough and intense sex," the old, perverted butler sang."

"Continue" he sang as he closed the door and skipped happily away. (i love the butler, i believe i am going to make him gay :)

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother.

Not wanting to talk or think about what had just happened, Kagome quickly got up, gathered her clothing, and scampered off.

* * *

Finally an update lol.

Btw: they did not have sex. Inuyasha was in the process of trying to enter her, but hisbeloved butler interrupted :).

How did you like it? Did you guys miss me?

Well im thinking of ending this story at about 14 chapters. Also, im proud of myself, this is a long-ish chapter lol.

NEXT CHAPTER-And Never Let Go

**Love&Peace.**


	6. And Never Let Go

**A/N**:i am so so sorry for my lack of updates, but luck has something against me. i have lost my cellphone, my glasses, my ipod, broke my digital camera, my laptop wont work, in which all my files are, and my new ipod wont work. thats like $3000 worth in money, i swear my mom tried to kill after she realized that i broke/lost those things after all the hard work she did to buy me those items. right now i am writing this chapter out on my mom's laptop, and i ain't got much time, so i dont know if the chapter will be good or not.

so in return for my lack of updates, i have come back with a new, longish, descriptive chapter, forgive me? pretty please with your favorite topping on top? x) and during my 'break' i have thought about adding in few elements and things to make the storyline make sense.

**Chapter Six**-...And Never Let Go

**ImpossibleImpossibleImpossible**

* * *

Great. Her day was just going great. She now sat in the nurse's room, ankle numb, wrist sore, and soaked in some mysterious type of inedible food from the cafeteria, in front of a certain amber eyed hanyou.

It all started like this.

_&...8 hours ago...&_

"Aghh!" groaned a groggy teenager after being awakened by her damn hello kitty alarm clock and from the cries of a mechanical infant. She groped around to find the _snooze_ button on both the clock and baby.

-CLICK-

_'well theres the clock...now for that damn toy' _Kagome unpleasantly thought as she fluttered her eyes open and sought out the annoying wails of the baby. Coming upon the metal shell of the machine, she held it, in search of the 'shut the fuck up' button. Busy with trying to quiet the infant, she did not notice an amused Inuyasha that managed to sneak in unnoticed.

"You do know your supposed to rock it til it goes to sleep right? It has a camera implanted in it so whatever we do is being recorded for grading." Oh what joy Inuyasha had in watching the teen become angry and flustered from embarrassment.

Still unable to remember when he made his way into her temporary room, Kagome mustered up enough courage to make a come back, "well your my partner, so whatever grade I get, you do too, so make an effort and help me." No luck. Kagome just didn't seem to have a sharp tongue.

Inuyasha chuckled and walked over to an incompetent Kagome, taking gentle hold of the baby and rocking it away, as if it were real.

_'He looks so gentle...unlike at school, where he's so cruel'_ -sigh-

Kagome ended her complaint and glanced at Inuyasha. She couldn't believe that she never truly realized how breathtaking he was, and truthfully, she was disappointed with herself. How could she not notice how his shiny, silver locks brought out his fiery, amber orbs. The orbs that Kagome wouldn't mind staring at day and night. She was disappointed how she didn't notice his adorable dog ears, well she **did**,quite frankly, she had been wanting to rub those from the first day she saw Inuyasha, but everyone knows she would never admit to it. She just never took time to notice how every asset of him was perfect. When he was sad or regretful, his ears drooped in sorrow. Or how when he was happy, his ears perked up. When he smiled, there was this child-like innocence in his eyes and a sense of happiness that could only be shown when he truly smiled. His laugh was beautiful, and it was heaven to her ears. His smirk was a trademark gift of his own and his body was so perfect that it put the gods to shame. Simply put, he mesmerized her with his perfection, _'yet he always chooses to put up a facade in school and act like a jackass.' _

Still dazed from thought, Kagome subconsciously faced Inuyasha and took a long, good look at him. After taking in all his aspects, she smiled as she cupped his face and pulled him to her, causing her heart to rapidly quicken. She was practically a millicentimeter away from his lips, the lips that she adjusted to so much in such a short time, when Inuyasha stopped her by placing his forehead against hers and half said, half chuckled, "don't expose junior to such inappropriate behavior." -wink-

Kagome turned 69 shades of red before she could speak. "You could just turn junior around..." she whispered, whilst fidgeting.

With a smirk engraved on his face, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and growled, "I never knew you felt that way Kaggie." After finishing his sentence, he raised his brow in a suggestive manner.

Kagome didn't know how to reply. DID she feel THAT way? Or did she simply lust after him due to yesterdays' events? She didn't know what she felt and that sure didn't help with the fact that she couldn't sense Inuyasha heading in for a kiss.

"Mistress, please rise and get ready for school!" came the sing-song voice of none other than Inuyasha's oh so favorite butler that always seemed to come at the wrong moments.

Already knowing that he wouldn't be able to carry on, Inuyasha sat up and handed the mechanical infant to Kagome, and walked out.

Oblivious to why Inuyasha went from arrogant to moody, Kagome put the baby down and lazily dragged herself to her temporary closet and opened it, revealing a small variety of clothing. Her eyes scanned the thin selection and she reached out to take a pair of tight, flared, hollister, evergreen sweats that said _**'hottie with a body'**_ in bold italics and a white tube-topped corset with black ribbons from top to bottom. Yes, Kagome Higurashi, the frumpy, baggy wearing clothes girl does own these types of clothing. She undressed and put on her selection of clothing. After finishing, she didn't feel complete, the outfit was missing something. Kagome crouched down and dug deeper into the closet in search of a box, a box that contained an ivory, cut-out, flared,denim blazer.

_'There it is...' _Kagome thought as she groped out a metallic like box. She brought it into view and blew off the dust. She touched the lock and turned the dial, 6-18-7. -CLICK- Kagome removed the lock and opened the box, taking out the blazer and put it on, a feeling of pride and sadness surged through her body. She finished off her outfit with a pair of evergreen and white nike's and emerald studs. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the baby then walked over to the door and took one last look at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall, before exiting the room with a sigh.

* * *

"Damn Jeffrey...I think i'm gonna put him on vacation," Inuyasha mumbled as he opened his temporary closet and pulled out a black hollister top and a pair of dark,baggy denim jeans. He lazily undressed from his sleeping attire and threw on his school attire, finishing off with red and white dunks. Upon finishing, he walked over to his bed and took a look at his cellphone. "4 new messages, eh?" he said as he opened his inbox and read the messages.

**Kikyo Onigumo**: hey pookie :) i miss u. wat u been doin? & wat is up w/ you n dat higuraslut? i hope yer not cheatin on yer beloved w/ dat whore.

**Miroku Houshi**: yo man, wer u been? u forgot 2 come 2 Erin's party on sat.

**Kikyo Onigumo**: r u???

**Kikyo Onigumo**: omg u r! plz tell me ur not:( see my sad face? call me!

He sighed after reading all the messages he received from his best friend and girlfriend. _His girlfriend_...Sighing, he grabbed his ipod and turned to the song that expressed his emotions for a special someone: **Be The One by h.e.r. **and walked down to the kitchen, eyes meeting with those of Kagome's. He stood still in place, his mouth agape, as soon he fully took in what she was wearing.

"Didn't think wittle Kaggie owned clothes like these, eh?" Kagome softly giggled, snapping Inuyasha out if it.

"Come on, let's go, or we'll be late for school."

Inuyasha nodded.

He led her out of the mansion and into the garage. Once he flipped on the light, Kagomes' face was priceless ( 0.0 ). The light shed on all 5 of Inuyasha's cars, as they spun on a spinny thingy. (imagine the rotating thing from too fast too furious:tokyo drift lol). Inuyasha punched in a 4 digit code and a crimson red mercedez benz lowered from the pile and faced Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, gesturing for Kagome to enter. Kagome entered and thanked him. Oh what a gentlemen. Once Kagome was seated, he closed the door and walked over to the drivers side. He slid in and turned the car on. It made a quiet _vroom vroom_ sound and Inuyasha started driving.

He kept his eyes on the road, though this did not keep him from noticing the glances that Kagome had been taking at him. "you look nice, you know?"

Not that she was a cocky person, but she just felt like saying it, "oh, and you just noticed?"

Now Inuyasha's face was serious, "no, I realized, you just never cared to show how truly beautiful you were."

Kagome was shocked with his response. Had he truly thought she was beautiful when she used to wear baggy sweats and a XL hoodie? She would never know, but she wanted to understand something. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"That was a question," came Inuyasha.

"Well, yeah, but I mean like a real one," Kagome stated.

"Shoot."

"Why are you so kind and caring when no one's watching?" She wondered.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha replied, clearly confused.

"You would never act this way at school. If we weren't paired up as partners, you would've never have given me a second glance."

"Au contraire mon cheri, I have given you many glances. You've just never noticed."

"You still haven't answered the other question."

Inuyasha remained silent as the Shinzu Academy school building was coming into view. He parked in a spot reserved for _'Inuyasha Takahashi'_ and got out.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, getting a few looks from her 'fellow' students.

"I don't act this way at school because I have a reputation to hold, unlike sluts such as yourself."

At this moment, Kikyo had found her boyfriend and ran to him, giggling.

Infuriated, Kagome marched toward Inuyasha and slapped him with all her might, and much to her luck, he tripped.

"Oh My God! Pookie are you alright?!?!" Kikyo screeched as she touched the spot where Kagome had hit Inuyasha and glared at the attacker.

The crowd that gathered due to the commotion and Kagome's new 'style' gasped. No girl had ever slapped Inuyasha in the history of time, up until now. Kagome had just broken rule 1 and 3 of Shinzu Academy. Glares were being thrown at her like a game of dodgeball.

Tears welled up in the corners of Kagome's eyes as she ran away from the scene she had caused. Inuyasha saw those tears and guilt built up in his body. This slap hurt, not physically, but mentally, because he could feel the hurt that he caused Kagome.

* * *

Kagome's phone began to vibrate and she stopped in her tracks. She dug in her back pack and felt out the cellphone. "Hello? -sniff-" 

"Kagome! Are you alright?!?! I heard the commotion and came, then I saw you hit Inuyasha and run away. What happened?" came the worried Sango.

Kagome didn't know what had happened herself. Never had she been bothered with what people thought of her, she just always shook it off, but there was a feeling of pain in Kagome's heart when Inuyasha called her a slut and she couldn't shake it off. "I dont know," she managed to murmur.

"-sigh- Kags, are you alright? I know what day it is today..."

This caused Kagome's tears to form more rapidly. "hey sango, I have to go," her voice shook.

Sango understood and said her goodbyes and hung up.

Regaining her composure, Kagome stood up straight and wiped away her tears. She put away her cellphone and entered the school. Stares and whisperes were being emitted as Kagome walked by, some from the earlier display, and others from what she was wearing. Some guys whistled at her and a few girls coughed slut. She ignored them all and made way to her locker, reconizing the faces that came into view. Sango, Rin, and Ayame.

"Dang girl, you look smokin hot! Ignore those **whores**. Their just simply **jealous**." the three yelled, emphasizing whore and jealous, trying to cheer the obviously saddened Kagome up.

Kagome nodded and smiled a small sincere smile. The girls calmed down, same old Kagome, never could stay mad for too long.

"So, how's your project going?" they curiously asked Kagome.

"It's doing fine," Kagome said as she pulled out the mechanical child from her book bag and handed it to Sango. "What about you guys?"

"Miroku keeps groping me instead of watching the baby."

"Sesshoumaru is never home, so I practically feel like a single mother."

"Kouga is the same, we're all going to fail if the men in our lives fail to take care of their offspring."

Kagome laughed.

-BRINGGGGG-

"Ooop! Gotta run!" came the three cheerleaders as they ran off for class.

The day went by slowly. Kagome constantly received lustful stares and whistles from the males and compliments from the females on how pretty she look in normal clothing. Except for Kikyo's crew, they continued to make fun of her and cough slut through out the day, but she didn't care. I mean, stick and stones right? She wished thats how it was with Inuyasha.

* * *

-BRINGGGGG- 

The bell went off and students fought for the exit. It was time for lunch. Kagome waited for the stampeed to end and she walked out of the room, heading from the stairs that led to lunch. She walked step by step and dragged herself into the cafeteria. She picked up a plate and got whatever was left of the food. After getting everything she needed, she headed for the stairway that led to the roof, until she felt that she was falling head first down the stairs. She was falling, and she was falling fast. Now her lunch was up in the air and had spilled all over her sentimental valued outfit. Kikyo had set up a trap where Kagome would walk into a loop and Kikyo pulled it as Kagome made her way up the stairs. She twisted around as she fell, and as soon as she was a centimeter from busting her head open, someone had grabbed her by the wrist. That someone was her brother.

"Souta...my ankle...I can't feel my ankle," Kagome cried.

He pulled her up and lifted her onto his back, not caring he was being smudged in whatever fell on Kagome. "Does anything else hurt?" Souta said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"My wrist, its sore..." she whispered, not wanting to guilt the boy. He bent over to pick up his sister's cellphone and carried her to the nurse's office.

Once he got there, he sat her down and searched for the first aid kit. He took a pack of ice and applied it on her wrist, then he sat down and rested her leg upon his thigh. "Does this hurt?" He said as he pinched her ankles.

She shook her head, "I can't feel anything."

"Well i'm going to find the nurse alright? You stay put."

"It's not like I have a choice," she joked.

He smiled disapprovingly and ran in search of the nurse.

A few minutes later, Kagome heard footsteps and in stepped her friends.

"OH MY GOSH KAGOME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?! WAS IT THAT HOE KIKYO? ARE YOU BLEEDING? WILL YOU LIVE!" Ayame and Rin screamed, whilst Sango stood by then, holding her forehead, shaking her head.

"I'm going to be alright guys," Kagome smiled.

-phew-

Once again she heard footsteps, but they were more quickened and hurried this time.

The girls turned around and giggled.

"We'll leave you two be," Sango whispered as she pulled the giddy Ayame and Rin out of the nurse's room. That only left a panting Inuyasha and a pained Kagome.

Kagome studied Inuyasha. His breathing was short and fast. Had he ran here as soon as he heard about her? Sweat dripped from his face and hid chest slowly rised then fell. "What are you doing here?" Kagome said in a cold tone.

Inuyasha winced at her coldness. He was sorry for what he had said, but it just came out of nowhere, and he truly was sorry for it.

Kagome repeated her question seeing as Inuyasha didn't answer the first time. Inuyasha ignored this once again and slowly, and silently walked over to Kagome. He focused on her eyes and gave her a deep burning stare. The closer he got, the deeper it got. He finally reached Kagome and placed his hands on her shoulders. He simply stared at her, his stare softening into a thankful look.

_&...Back to the present...&_

She now sat in the nurse's room, ankle numb, wrist sore, and soaked in some mysterious type of inedible food from the cafeteria, in front of a certain amber eyed hanyou.

She met his stare with a confused stare of her own and bobbed her head slightly to the side.

Inuyasha pulled her to his chest and held her close, "I was so worried," he confessed. She could hear his heartbeat, and she knew he wasn't lying. She relaxed into his chest and put her hands upon his heart and began to cry. He pulled her away from him and bent over to see her face to face,"what's wrong?" Tears fogged her eyes and her words came in sobs and groans. He sat by her and rested her head on his broad shoulder. She continued to cry, and he let her, wanting her to release all the emotions she felt. As time passed, her cries began to soften and she calmed down to a point where words were understandable. "Today is the 11th anniversary of my mothers death," she said in a monotone voice.

Wide-eyed, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. Her mother was dead? And for 11 years? What had happenned? These thoughts ran through his mind as he looked at the oh so fragile Kagome.

"Kagome..." was all that came out as he touched her cheeks, wiping away the residue of tears with his thumbs. He wanted to cheer her up. Help her through her hard times. Why was he so attatched to this girl? He didn't know, but he didn't care, as long as he could protect her. Inuyasha thought this as he captured Kagome's tear soaked lips and kissed her like there was no tommorrow. Shocked, Kagome didn't respong instantly, but as usual, she fell into the kiss and kissed with as much passion as the other. Inuyasha like Kagome's lips, asking for entrance, and she complied. Once she opened up, he explored her wet cavern, gathering moans of pleasure, want, and need from Kagome. As the kiss got deeper, he slowly laid her down, but never losing focus on the kiss. Her hands wrested upon his chest and his rested upon hers. Inuyasha quickend the kiss, earning a quiet mewl from Kagomr, until he heard footsteps. His ears twitched. The footsteps were headed towards this room.

Who could it be?

* * *

Once again I am so so sorry. I tried my hardest on this chapter. & to say the least, im proud. I like the way i described her outfit, and other descriptive stuff.

I hope your satisfied with this for now. I believe I will update once again on wednesday as part two of my apology for not updating for so long.

Does anyone notice how my writing is improving? Welps. please review and help me out in bettering the story. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. NOT flames.

NEXT CHAPTER-(insert next chapter title)

**Love&Peace**


	7. Note

**A/N**:OMFG I Am **SoSoSO** sorry for not updating in FIVE entire months. I won't bore you with my worthless excuses, buh I was busy with work and being that I came home at 11:00 PM and I have writers block doesn't help. I hope you have not given up on me. I am redoing this whole entire story, not like a major change or anything. Just more wise changes to have more sense in the story. And also, I will update next week so please wait just a few more days and you will get your redone chapters and new chapters up.

I'm so sorry this is just an authors note.


End file.
